1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to storage racks. More particularly, the invention relates to storage racks for retaining prerecorded software. Specifically, the invention relates to desk top storage racks that retain software devices in a variety of configurations such that the software may be flipped between a forward position and a rearward position while retained in the storage rack.
2. Background Information
Since the advent of the personal computer, manufacturers and industrial users have continually developed faster, smaller and more versatile machines, including portable computers that are dedicated to perform a specific function such as word processing, data collection or item identification. Alternatively, portable computers may be all purpose computing machines capable of running a variety of types of software programs. These portable personal computers may include a variety of input/output devices such as disk drives, CD ROM players, or PCMCIA (personal computer memory card international association) card slots. As the cost of these computers continues to decrease, and the power associated therewith continues to increase, personal computers are becoming an integral part of today's society.
Both general purpose and dedicated computers generally include at least one electronic interface port for receiving software in a variety of configurations including diskettes, cartridges, cassettes or cards which store electronic data.
Devices that store electronic data have a variety of configurations or formats with each format having a corresponding format reader for receiving the particular software format. For example, a 31/2 inch disk drive is utilized to read 31/2 inch software diskettes, a CD ROM player is utilized to read CD ROM diskettes, and PCMCIA cards are received within PCMCIA card slots. Often a single computer system will include two or more of these format readers, thus permitting the system user to transfer data to and from the system utilizing any of the available software formats.
CD ROM disks are a relatively new form of recording media which are growing in popularity with increasing sales of compact disc players for audio, and CD ROM player for data input. The CD ROM discs are thin flexible plastic resin sheets with a digitally recorded engraved pattern and resemble small vinyl phonograph records. Data is removed from the disc by a laser enclosed in a compact disc player. CD ROM discs are generally utilized for storing large databases, with the associated CD ROM players permitting quick retrieval from, and searching capability of, the database included on the CD ROM disc. Generally, the user will purchase multiple databases, with each database carried on one or more discs such that the disc which includes the database to be searched, is placed in a CD ROM disc player, and accessed via the computer system.
Another type of electronic interface commonly available is the PCMCIA (personal computer memory card international association) slot. PCMCIA slots permit the user to add additional memory via the insertion of a PCMCIA memory card into the slot. As with all software formats, such additional memory may then be removed and used in a separate computer system allowing multiple systems to operate on a single data set. PCMCIA interfaces continue to grow in popularity, and a San Jose based market research firm has estimated that half of the seven million notebook computers shipped in 1993 contained PCMCIA slots, and that by 1995, 13 million notebook computers will be shipped and 97% of them will be equipped with PCMCIA slots. As such, PCMCIA slots are quickly becoming standard in both PDA (personal digital assistant), lap top and personal desk top computers, and the popularity of the PCMCIA interfaces are expected to dramatically increase in the near term.
The primary benefit of the PCMCIA interface is that as electronic technology continues to miniaturize, PCMCIA cards are utilized to housed additional input/output devices. For example, PCMCIA cards now house phone modems, laser readers, barcode scanners, and a variety of input/output devices apart from standard memory cards. Moreover, as with 31/2 inch disks, and a variety of other software formats, PCMCIA card specifications are standardized as shown in PCMCIA Release No. 2.01.
Given the popularity of existing software formats, the increase in the number of available formats, and the number of format readers included in computer systems, the need exists for a storage rack which will permit the user to store software in a variety of formats at a single location, and in a single receptacle whereby the multiple formats may be stored in a single storage rack, and easily accessed by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,067 issued to Pavlik, et al., while presumably-adequate for the purpose for which it is intended, only retains software in a single format. While Pavlik does retain an edge portion of the software device of retain the software in a near vertical orientation, such that the software disks may be moved in the grooves between a forward and rearward position such that the user can "flip" through the software to locate the appropriate disk, Pavlik does not permit the storage and retrieval of software devices in multiple configurations. As such, the user is required to purchase a rack for each different type of software which is utilized. The use of multiple racks is substantially more expensive, and requires significantly more space in the user's office.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved software storage rack for storing software stored in multiple formats which will simultaneously retain multiple software formats in a single rack, such that the software may be moved between a forward and rearward position for viewing and retrieval by a user.